


In Between

by Lyledebeast



Series: Plans [6]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, guy's awkward erection, non-explicit threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: A cold night in Nottingham Castle.  Guy keeps his lovers warm, and they take care of him in turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little over a year ago, I wrote a similar fic with a similar poly relationship. It's amazing how much improvement a single substitution can make!

Guy could hear the wind howling outside, and recalled with a shudder how cold it had gotten on nights like this in the drafty bedroom he had formerly used in the castle, before he finally conceded to Marian’s wish that they move to the one in the sheriff’s room.  Allan still used the old room when he stayed at the castle, and he was there now.  Guy didn’t know how he could stand it.  He had found it difficult to sleep there some nights, and he rarely suffered from the cold himself. Marian sometimes complained, only half in jest, that sharing his bed was like sleeping by a hearth in summer.  But she certainly wasn’t complaining now, stretched out next to him with her head on his shoulder and her arm flung over his chest.

He felt her shift next to him, her hip rubbing against his thigh, and he closed his eyes, sighing.  While his nose and tips of his fingers felt like ice from being exposed to the cold air, other parts of him were quite warm. All day, he had been looking forward to going to bed with his wife, perhaps with both of his lovers if the cold were enough to drive Allan to their room.  He didn’t know why, but the changing weather always had this effect, this need the cold awakened in him to seek out others to warm with his body. But when Marian arrived she had been shivering so hard and struggling so to undress that he had forgotten his desire.  He could think only of helping her into her nightdress and rubbing her arm and back under the covers until she was warm and still. It was only after she had drifted off to sleep that his erection returned to annoy him.

“Oh, calm down will you?” he muttered with frustration, glaring down at the aching bulge underneath the layers of furs. He felt the heat rise into his cheeks when Marian moved again, with far too much deliberation to still be asleep.

“Still awake, Guy?” she murmured sleepily, snuggling even closer to him.  He raised his arm to wrap around her shoulders, and turned to press a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m alright, love, I just . . . I’m a little worried about Allan.”

He breathed a sigh of relief as she rolled onto her back and pulled the furs up around her neck. “Because he’s not here?” she asked.

“Because it’s so cold.  When it was like this when he first came here, he huddled so close that he was more underneath me more often than not.”

“For more reason than one, I imagine,” Marian speculated, giving a soft chuckle.  Then she was silent for a moment. “Guy?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Can you think of any reason he might not want to come?”

He frowned in the darkness, knitting his brows.  He didn’t, but it was Marian’s habit to assume that he knew more than he did. In the two years that they had been together, he had never quite known what went on between Allan and Marian.  They certainly seemed to enjoy their time together away from him, but even over a year later they still spent fewer nights all together than before the wedding.

“Well, we didn’t invite him to join us,” he replied, a little timidly.  He had the fleeting but horrible thought that perhaps they had quarreled, and Marian was now trying to learn whether Allan had mentioned it to him. He wasn’t sure which troubled him more: the thought of his lovers hiding their troubles from him, or that of being pulled in between them, forced to choose sides.

She drug him out of this reverie with a little huff of frustration.  “I remember when there was no need of invitations.  He would already be with you, and I . . . well, I certainly never waited for an invitation.”

Guy remembered, with a twitch of his cock.  It didn’t help matters, and neither did Marian’s looping her arm around the back of his neck, pressing her soft breasts against his chest as she lay half on top of him.

“We’re just being silly, you know,” she murmured into his ear.  “He’ll come in when he gets cold enough.”

She had barely finished speaking when Guy heard the heavy bedroom door creak open and he shut his eyes against the light of a candle carried by the entering figure. 

“Soooo cccoold!” Allan stammered as he stepped, or rather, shuffled, in.

Marian turned to face him, bursting into laughter.  “See? What did I tell you, Guy? He wouldn’t be this prompt if you had summoned him!”

“Shhhh, huh-hush” Allan continued tremulously, a pitiful attempt at a rebuke, “D-don’t laugh at me when you’re all ww-warm in bed with a whole sh-sherriff to yourself!”

Marian’s laughter competed with the sound of Allan putting his candlestick on the table with a clatter, swearing as it almost tipped over before he could blow it out. She moved away from Guy and sat up, bending her knees to make room.  Guy couldn’t help smiling at that.  She had learned better than to offer Allan the edge of their bed on a chilly night; he always managed to find his between them.

“Come on, then, and stop your whinging!” she scolded in good humor.

Guy felt the bed shift and creak beneath him with the effort it took Allan to obey, and when he lay down Guy found his arms full of a mass of furs so thick he was hard pressed to find the shape of his lover in them.

“Good heavens,” cried Marian, climbing in on the other side of him. “Allan, did you bring the whole bed with you?”

For a moment, Allan made no reply, instead relaxing into Guy’s ministrations as the taller man pulled him against his chest.  But he had never been able to resist her baiting.

“Listen, Marian,” he said finally, and Guy was pleased to note that the tremor had disappeared from his voice. “It’s a long walk here from my bedroom, and every step of it drafty.  I wanted to be certain I’d get here!”

“Well, you did! And now you’re here, you might want to shed some this.  There’s not enough room for us three and an entire bear,” she said as she grabbed hold of some of the pelts and pulled.

“We don’t all have Byzantine fire in our veins,” Allan grumbled, but he made no effort to stop her, and even sat up to help her pull the bulk away more easily.  But he was quick to snuggle back against Guy when he lay down: a little too quick.

“At least as hot-blooded as she is she won’t have . . . ah ha! No, she hasn’t taken all your heat, has she? You have some to spare.”

He rubbed his arse against Guy’s groin again, deliberately this time, and Guy had to bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

“Did she do this to you and then fall asleep? Typical!”

“What am I being accused of now?” Marian mumbled, nearer than Guy realized.  He reached out and found her head nestled against Allan’s chest.

“Your husband’s lying here hard as a hickory knob, and you’re just dozing away?”

“Well, how was I to know? He hid it so well!” she cried in mock indignation.  “Why don’t you blame Guy for a change?”

Allan scoffed. “‘He hid it,’ she says.”  He slid a hand back behind him, and this time Guy couldn’t stop himself.

“God, Allan,” he gasped as his lover’s fingers closed around him.

“How’s he supposed to hide something this size, Marian? Tell me that!”

Marian sat up, and Guy could just hear her muttering under her breath.  “I’ll just have two lovers, I said.  Twice the fun. Such a fool.” But as she went on, she gently pushed Allan back and stroked down Guy’s chest and belly to the hem of his shirt.

“Such shameful negligence,” Allan tutted as he climbed over Guy and settled on his other side, slipping a hand underneath his waistband. “How do we put up with her?”

They continued to snipe at each other every moment their mouths were free enough to speak, but Guy quickly lost the ability to follow their conversation.  Soon he could think only of how pleasant a thing it was indeed to be pulled between his lovers.


End file.
